


I do miss you

by SecretLyfe



Category: BBC Ghosts, Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Silly Prompt, Tumblr Prompt, know this, prompt, the captain is gay, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe/pseuds/SecretLyfe
Summary: “Julian where is it,” The Captain said, more a statement than a question.“Where’s what?” Julian said, poorly feigning innocence for someone with as much experience as him.“You know what,” The Captain said testily, “Now give it back.”“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”





	I do miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt ("Julian and Robin stealing the Captain's swagger stick and putting it up in places he can't reach, just to annoy him") from tumblr person my-dearest-albert
> 
> Because it's not made clear within the show, I came up with my own explanation for how the ghosts work

“Julian where is it,” The Captain said, more a statement than a question.

“Where’s what?” Julian said, poorly feigning innocence for someone with as much experience as him.

“You know what,” The Captain said testily, “Now give it back.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“The stick, Julian,” The Captain said sternly, “Give me my stick back.”

“Can’t do that I’m afraid,” Julian examined his nails.

“Fine,” The Captain sniffed, straightening up, “I’ll just tell Alison.”

“You do that.”

The Captain turned on his heel and strode from the room in search of Alison. _Insolent man,_ The Captain thought as he went through the house, occasionally poking his head through doors to see if Alison was there, _What right does he have to take my possessions?_

He walked into the kitchen and found Kitty talking with Alison, tone upbeat as always and Alison reaching boredom.

“Alison,” he said, “I require your assistance in a campaign against Julian.”

Alison looked at Kitty questioningly but Kitty didn’t seem to notice.

“Why?” Alison asked suspiciously, “What did he do? Or do I not want to know?”

“He has hidden my stick,” said The Captain, still struggling to occupy his hands, “I believe Robin assisted him.”

Alison had to suppress a laugh at the idea of Julian and Robin successfully stealing The Captain’s swagger stick. She pictured them sneaking into his room in the middle of the night as he slept and carefully take it out of his grasp. And that meant ghosts could interact with each other; who knew?

_Well,_ she supposed, _the ghosts probably know given that they_ are _ghosts._

“Why do you need my help, exactly?” Alison asked, “Can’t you just, ya know… go around and look for it?”

“They may have hidden it on top of a cupboard,” The Captain explained, “I can’t move anything to help me look.”

Alison stared at him in disbelief.

“You want me to move around chairs,” Alison repeated, “So that you can look on top of cupboards.”

“No.”

“Okay, good-”

“I want you to move around chairs so that _you_ can look on top of cupboards,” he said simply.

“Why can’t you look!” Alison exclaimed.

“I can’t interact with objects,” The Captain scoffed.

“But-” Alison gestured at him wildly- “But you sleep on a bed! And sit on chairs! And stand on the ground!”

“Well, yes, we can float,” The Captain said, looking as though he was becoming worried by this interrogation, “We _are_ ghosts.”

“Then why do you need me at all?” Alison yelled.

“I’m-” he stopped dead and looked at the ground for a moment before raising his eyes a little- “Scared of heights.”

“You’re scared of heights,” Alison said, “You’re scared… of heights?”

The Captain sniffed and raised his head, still not making eye contact with Alison.

“Yes,” he answered, “Yes I am.”

“I see,” said Alison awkwardly.

“So you do.”

There was silence. Kitty had left the kitchen in search of Fanny so she could discuss the incredibly colourful cereal Alison had bought.

“I guess I can help,” Alison sighed, having been staring at The Captain’s puppy dog eyes for so long.

“Fantastic!”

“On one condition,” continued Alison, “You convince all the rest of them to leave me and Mike alone until at least 10am every Sunday.”

“If I must,” The Captain muttered, losing authority with every moment he went without something to preoccupy his hands.

“Alright,” Alison said, giving a single nod and walking out the door, “Come on then.”

* * *

 

“Is it up there?” The Captain asked impatiently.

“Give me a second, captain,” said Alison, rolling her eyes as she peered over the wardrobe, “Err doesn’t look like it.”

“Darn.” The Captain threw his arm slightly, in that way older people do when frustrated but trying to remain polite.

Alison retreated down from the step ladder and folded it, taking it under one arm.

“Where next?”

“The one place they didn’t think I would dare look,” he said dramatically.

“Oh?” Alison’s cautious tone went unnoticed by The Captain, “And where’s that?”

“A world of sin and filth…”

Alison huffed at the over-the-top suspense.

“Yes?” she urged.

“Julian’s room.”

“Right,” said Alison, scrunching up her face in thought and nodding, “Which is his room, exactly.”

“He sleeps in the main guest room of the east wing,” his upper lip curled slightly at the idea of going there, “Come! We must hurry!”

“I really don’t think that’s tr-“ Alison cut herself off when The Captain left the room at high speed, having to jog just to keep up with him.

The Captain swept through the house, doors obviously not causing him any difficulties. Alison ran after him, opening doors as quickly as she could. In the hall, they passed by Mike who watched confused as Alison hurried after the, to him, invisible Captain.

“Wha-“

“I’ll explain later!” Alison called after him, unable to stop lest she lose track of The Captain.

Finally, they approached a closed door. The Captain stood outside, glowering at it before stepping through the door. Alison followed him, still not entirely clear about why The Captain was so disgusted by the idea of going there.

Of course, when she and Mike had first arrived they looked around the whole house and nothing had seemed out of the ordinary with this room. However, as she went inside she noticed something was strange…

Then it hit her.

The bedding was disturbed. That was it; the duvet was creased slightly and the pillow had a dip in the middle. She supposed that, given Julian’s ability to move objects, he must have caused the indentation and ruffling. _Ah, well,_ Alison thought, _Not like it matters._

“There!” The Captain said, voice unnecessarily commanding, “Check in there.”

He gestured to an antique oak bedside table, still in good condition.

Alison opened the drawer and, there it was, The Captain’s swagger stick.

“Well there you go,” Alison said, motioning towards the stick, “Can I get back to my lunch now?”

“Yes…” The Captain said this absentmindedly, looking over the swagger stick.

Alison could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye but, well, that would be absurd. He was a ghost; he couldn’t cry.

And it was just a piece of wood. How important could it be?

Alison left without another word but The Captain just stood there staring at the stick. He would have cried if it hadn’t been for the fact he had no functioning tear ducts.

“I do miss you, James,” he whispered, “I’m sorry I left so soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it was unclear: The idea is that James is the boyfriend The Captain had when he was alive, and cap died while they were still dating. He got the swagger stick FROM James because I think I enjoy making myself cry.
> 
> Please leave a comment because it really inspires me to keep writing!


End file.
